


dress up game

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, tsukasa in rabits uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: When Leo's family leaves to travel without him, it was only natural for Tsukasa and Izumi to check up on their boyfriend. That the two of them played a game to decide who of them had to indulge Leo this time was just a minor detail here, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonpan (Silas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/gifts).



> based on the valentine's day event and set in the year after izumi and tsukasa graduated  
> uhm, there's not much else to say about this, except yeah wow hi, did you know tsukasa is pretty
> 
> "it's for my friend sil who sins with tsukasa" is what sil wants me to put here, so hey, you can go judge her for this

"Why do I always have to do things like this?"

"Because _you_ were the one who lost our game of rock-paper-scissor," Izumi replied, putting the blue hat on Tsukasa's hair and stepping back to look over his now finished work. Tsukasa sat on a chair in the Tsukinaga kitchen, dressed in a rabbits uniform they got from Arashi's small energetic friend. "Ousama was right. This outfit does really suit a brat like you."

"Sena-senpai!" The tips of Tsukasa's ears reddened as he shifted his seat. "Don't make fun of me!"

"Chill, won't you?" Izumi asked. "You said you'd be good kid, yes?"

Instead of replying, Tsukasa got up from where he sat. He only gave Izumi a second to fully take in the sight of his work before he wrapped his arms around Izumi's neck and buried his head in the crook of Izumi's neck.

"Does the little prince want a ride upstairs?" Carefully lifting Tsukasa up, the teasing words left Izumi's mouth without much thought. It was a habit, really. As he made his way out of the kitchen, carrying Tsukasa in his arms, Izumi thought he was rather light for a brat that seemed to grow three centimetres each day.

Not that he needed to know that though.

"Shit, Kasa-kun, you're not following your diet, are you? You're _super_ heavy."

Tsukasa didn't move his head from that spot between Izumi's neck and shoulder. "You are mean. Why do you never ask leader to dress up like this? It's always either me or you, that's not fair."

"Does Kasa-kun want to see Ousama in cute clothes? How scandalous."

Tsukasa pulled away from Izumi as fast as if something had just bitten him. His eyes were widened. "Hey, well, I - I'm still not as bad as you," he muttered in rather weak protest.

Izumi laughed, resisting the urge to pat the top of Tsukasa's head. "If you ask me, you're the most awful. Though I guess it wouldn't be too bad to dress Ousama up. But I guess it's just difficult to get him stay still for more than a minute." Trailing off, Izumi manoeuvred them to the stairs, before he added. "I don't know about you, but I doubt his reactions would be as cute as yours."

"Now you just admitted that you tease me to get me worked up," Tsukasa mumbled weakly, leaning his head back against Izumi's chest.

"You're obviously into it though."

"You're more into it. Please stop making such accusations."

"Such an annoying brat. You are _so_ into it. But hey, I could always drop you if you want me to stop."

"I'm obviously not," Tsukasa insisted. "If you don't stop, I'll break up with you."

"Does that mean you want me to let go of you?" Izumi asked as he reached the top of the stairs, which was not exactly a good place to drop someone, no matter how annoying they were. Okay well, maybe someone as annoying as Ritsu, but that was another matter. "Oh but Kasa-kun, if you dump me, does that mean I'll have Ousama to myself? Or would we still share him? I never bothered to think much about it, but that scenario does seem awfully complicated. Ah, so annoying."

"Then please try your best to keep that from happening."

"Yes, yes. Any more demands or is that it?"

Tsukasa just huffed, shifting in Izumi's arms. Understanding the gesture, Izumi carefully let him down. They made it into Leo's room without any more quarrels. Meanwhile, it appeared as if Leo hasn't even heard any of their arguing. He was laying on the floor of his room, throwing a small ball at the ceiling and catching it again. Only when Tsukasa moved closer to him, he seemed to notice their presence.

"Huh? Suou and Sena? How long have you been here?"

A very entertaining and educational use of time, Izumi thought but he didn't say that out loud. Criticizing Leo for wasting his time when Izumi spent about three hours a day on make-up and skin care seemed a bit hypocritical, even to him. Not that he couldn't nag Leo about other thing.

"What the hell, Ousama? We've been here for a while now. Do you ever pay attention to your surroundings? What if someone broke into your house?"

Leo's lips curled into an excited smile. "Don't worry! I prepared for that case and put lots of nasty traps around Ruka's room! No one will be able to steal her precious things."

"Idiot. I'm talking about protecting yourself?"

"Hmm? Do you want me to put traps around myself? That'd be no good! I'm still waiting for the aliens to come back for me after all!"

"Can you please refrain from talking about aliens? It is very irritating." Tsukasa said, sitting down on the floor next to Leo. "We are actually here to check up on you to make sure you are okay all on your own."

Izumi always found it incredible how Leo made people feel so much more at ease around him. Although it was certainly annoying at times, it was nice for the most part. So when Leo looked at Tsukasa with his curious green eyes and that simple, almost foolish smirk, Tsukasa's cheeks didn't turn red as they did around Izumi earlier. It seemed as if he straightened his back, growing more confident thanks to Leo's gaze on him.

"Is that why Suou dressed up so prettily too?" Leo hummed with a quiet voice. There was no good explanation to why Izumi felt himself grow flustered at hearing Leo speak like this, really. (Okay, maybe 'I'm weak and gay' was an explanation, but that wasn't something that could count here.)

"Yeah," Izumi shrugged as he let himself fall on the floor next to them, reaching out to run his fingers over the blue bow around Tsukasa's neck. Now that he finally for a proper look on the boy in front of them, Izumi was rather glad he decided on this outfit. Tsukasa didn't meet his gaze, head tilted to the side. But that wasn't too bad, since thanks to that, Izumi could see how the red of Tsukasa's cheeks spread over his neck. The borrowed uniform was just a bit too small for him, so his hands were fumbling around with the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it down.

"He looks adorable like this."

Tsukasa turned to face Izumi, furrowing his eyebrows and looking confused. "You're just making fun of me again!"

Leo laughed, jumping up from the floor to move over to the bed. "Suou is always so angry at us. But he still does look pretty. The floor is cold for him though. Come over, come over!"

Izumi hasn't noticed before, but there was goosebumps on Tsukasa's arms. Without much reluctance, Tsukasa moved to sit in the place besides Leo so their shoulders were touching. He opened his mouth as if to speak up, but all that left his mouth was a startled sound when Leo reached out to run the back of his hand over his cheek. Once he got over his initial surprise, Tsukasa moved closer to Leo, pretty much curling up against him

Izumi could observe them quite well from where he still sat on the floor. They looked a bit like two animals that were trying to get used to each other. Leo ran his hands over Tsukasa's face to his neck and chest, occasionally pausing when Tsukasa leaned closer to press a kiss to Leo's face, his hair or his neck.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay," Tsukasa mumbled against Leo's neck, his voice muffled from hiding his face and barely loud enough for Izumi to hear. "Sena-senpai said you'd start working like crazy because of some inspiration once your family isn't home. Though his worries turned out to be uncalled for."

Leo just laughed, looking over to Izumi and tilting his head once he knew he had Izumi's gaze on him, as if to beckon him over with just that. To believe they could fully understand each other without exchanging words was a thought Izumi has abandoned years ago. Things weren't as easy like that and he would prefer for Leo to talk to him more but well. It was hard to let go of some habits. Leo loved silly things like this and he kept insisting to be bad with words.

But the times he did speak his thoughts, voice filled with such fondness and care, Izumi wondered if it was possible to go back in time, just to replay this sound over and over again. So of course Izumi follows his request, even though he still thought of it as annoying.

"Sena loves to worry, huh? But I'm doing more than fine! Don't worry!"

Resting his head on Tsukasa's shoulder, Leo grinned in an attempt to reassure Izumi. Of course it didn't work. Izumi knew better than to leave Leo alone for too long. But it was still a bit cute to see Leo try to look as if he could take care of himself. And with cute, Izumi meant it was really foolish and annoying.

"Shut up, idiot. As if Kasa-kun could ever not worry about you."

Tsukasa huffed at that. "Sena-senpai worries much more. He thinks Leader might spend the whole week in the house alone and be sad about his parents taking Ruka-san away. So we came here to check on you."

"I'm fine though, really, I'm good!" Nuzzling his nose against the blue hat on top of Tsukasa's head, he put his right arm around Izumi to pull him close to them as well. "Sure, it's weird without Ruka-tan around, but I can manage! Just fifty-six hours until she comes back! Hehe, I want to throw a party for that, so you guys are invited! Ahh, but only if you behave around her. She's a good kid, so don-"

" _You_ stop telling us to behave. That's so weird."

"But Sena! It needs to be a _perfect_ reunion. I need to write a new song be then, because I can only show her my best! She should get to see no less."

Shifting around on Leo's lap until he faced Izumi, Tsukasa's legs ended up on Izumi's thighs. It effectively brought both of their attention back to him, even when Tsukasa didn't say anything. Izumi grinned.

"Hmm, Ousama, I feel as if some brat here is sad we're not paying attention to him."

"I'm not sad!" Tsukasa immediately exclaimed, as the blush from earlier returned to his cheeks and neck. "But when we were talking earlier, you did promise to pay lots of attention to me once we're done with dressing up..."

Izumi found himself laughing at that, but Leo seemed to take it as an invitation to kiss the corner of Tsukasa's lips, who easily leaned back into it. It was always astonishing to see how quickly those two could switch from bickering to what looked like the sappiest couple alive. While Izumi used to feel like an intruder for watching them before, used to feel left out of the warmth they shared, now that all of them were together like this, he didn't feel like interrupting them so soon.

Having Leo around back around, even if he wasn't the same as he used to be in their first year of high school, it just was hard to process for him and took time to sink in. Tsukasa didn't play a minor role in how the things ended up for them, but there was no way Izumi could have known how things would turn out before. So even nowadays, he would find himself wondering how it would have turned out to be if a certain stubborn brat didn't join their rotten unit.

Touching the exposed skin of Tsukasa's legs that still rested on his lap, Izumi tried to keep it tender and put some of the fondness he felt for Tsukasa into it. After all, it was thanks to Tsukasa that Izumi got another chance to be with Leo. Remembering how he used to be when he came back in their third year, ready to sacrifice and end Knights, it was almost frightening to think of.

"Sena, stop spacing out and help me dote on Suou!"

Izumi snorted and leaned his head on Leo's shoulder, as he kept stroking Tsukasa's legs. The closer his fingers got to brushing over his knees, the tighter Tsukasa held on to Leo's chest. Being so close to those two gave Izumi quite a good view over them, good enough that he could even see the red blush that spread on Tsukasa's neck, even when he hid his face in the crook of Leo's neck.

His body seemed to be shaking quite a bit as he held on to Leo. With how short the uniform was for him, parts of his stomach were visible to Izumi – a fact that was better off not being said out loud, he decided.

Looking up again, he noticed that Tsukasa switched from kissing Leo to leaving small bites on his neck. He was getting quite bold lately. Not that Leo seemed to mind. He appeared to be quite content with just letting Tsukasa do as he wished. They were a bit weird if you thought about it. When you saw them talk to each other, they never reached the same harmony as they did now. The only other occasion Izumi saw them like this was when they were on stage.

Deciding that it was no good to just watch them without doing anything else – it was Izumi's idea to do this in the end, so he should have his fun too, right? – Izumi touched one of Tsukasa's legs again and pulled it closer.

"What's going – Hey, Sena-senpai!"

"Oh wow, look, he's shivering. Cute." Izumi murmured happily, letting the tip of his fingers brush further against the back of Tsukasa's knee. "You're cute trembling like this~"

When Tsukasa didn't move away from him, Izumi pressed a kiss under Tsukasa's knee. He made a small sound that was very cute too, before tangling his fingers in Izumi's hair. Izumi took that as invitation to move on, pressing kisses over Tsukasa's shin, slowly moving upwards to kiss his knees too. Since he was already treating himself, he decided to do that properly and moved further up to where the hem of Tsukasa's pants. When he carefully grazed the skin with his front teeth, Tsukasa made an almost whimpering sound.

"You like this, yes?"

"What? Don't be so _impolie_! Jesus, see, this is exactly why I didn't want to you indulge with this."

"I know, I know," Izumi looked up, meeting Leo's gaze. "Did you know this brat came up with this plan and wanted to dress _me_ up? Cocky, right? Even though it's common knowledge that models of my class don't dress up for free. So you guys would have to pay me back either way."

"It doesn't work like this!"

"It does."

"Huh, what did you say?" Leo seemed surprised, looking back at Tsukasa to wink at him, a grin spread wide on his face. "Suou wanted to play like this? Ahh, he got really forward lately. Though I believe Sena looks beautiful in anything, what did you think of? Ahh, wait, actually, let me imagine it myself!"

"He wanted me to put on Knights uniform, Ousama," Izumi sighed. Seeing Leo get excited about wasn't too bad, but it was always such a hassle to deal with him like that.

"Hey!" Tsukasa glared at Izumi, even though it was really hard to take him seriously when he was blushing so much. "You promised not to tell him..."

"I didn't know Suou was into our uniform," Leo tilted his head, sticking out his bottom lip as he seemed to get lost in thought. "Even though I imagined he wanted to dress Sena up like an actual rabbit... Ahh, but then Sena really is more like a cat, no? Ah, so both of you are fun! To resemble animals, that's really cool! Suou is a very cute rabbit and Sena is just like a cat," Leo exclaims excitedly, as if he just made a very import discovery. "Ahh, I wonder what that makes me?"

"Well, the word 'leo' means lion in Latin, doesn't it? Though I don't think it fits leader very much. Lions are supposed to be majestic and beautiful after all."

"Ahh, such a shame, but I guess you're right," Leo laughed. "But they are really cool! I'm sure they could eat the three of is in one go. That's super interesting! Ahh, I should write a song for lions, maybe they'll accept it and –"

"We will _not_ perform with lions."

"Why not?" Leo pouted. "Ohh, but what if we all dress up as animals on stage? Sena is a cat, Suou a rabbit and I can be a lion."

"I will not dress up as an animal on stage. And definitely not as rabbit."

"But you're already dressed up as one!"

Tsukasa opened his mouth to reply, but it appeared he needed a moment to figure out a good response. Which was a chance too good for Izumi to let it slide. He put a finger on one of Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Even if Ousama says you're a rabbit, I still think..." Moving his free hand to rest on Tsukasa's stomach and making the boy shiver at the touch, Izumi hummed. "With your hair and face so red, Kasa-kun looks like a pretty red cherry that wants to be eaten ~"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next time hapiele gives us a 5* tsukasa so i will give in to more shameful izuleokasa prompts!!


End file.
